


Time Heals All Wounds

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Fights, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Marty Dies, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Two Endings, Two Shot, Undecided Relationship(s), Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Doc chose Clara over Marty. Leaving Marty to deal with Mad Dog alone, now Doc has to pay the price.  If only time travel wasn't so painful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of the characters only the story plot yada yada yada boring boring boring laws. Now this is my first two-shot and my first story for Mammett. I was surprised when I saw how small their ship pool actually is. Shocking. Anyway all comments are appreciated good and bad - everyone who comments gets a rainbow and luck - and any ideas to stories if you'd wish. Oh kudos are also desired. Anyway now enjoy the story.

Doc sprinted through the red stained streets, kicking up dust and grime. His maniac chestnut eyes - normally bright with elation and intelligence - sparked with heart stopping panic as he scanned the empty streets of the old town. He heard the soothing melody of Clara’s voice calling after him. A few hours ago he would’ve sprinted back without second thought, right back into those delicate arms that wrapped around him like a soft blanket of snow. But now, now he could hardly stand the sickly sweet sound and shuddered at the mere thought of being in her arms again.

 

Sharp cobalt blue eyes flashed in his mind, making Doc’s heart ache with worry and regret. Not for the first time - nor the last - did Doc curse himself for ever thinking of being with that woman. Not only for the danger but for the hurt and pain it caused to the one he swore to protect. No matter the consequences.

 

The mad scientist caught sight of a thick crowd all surrounding… something, Doc couldn’t see anything.  He could feel how tense the crowd was as a quiet voice whispered in the back of his head ‘ _Something’s wrong. Something isn’t right.’_ over and over. His mouth felt like dry cotton as his pulse spiked, he flashed cold, hot, then cold again.

 

Doc stumbled his way into the crowd giving him a clear observation of what’s happening in the center. Mad Dog and Marty stood on separate ends of the circle, each fingering the guns strapped to their thighs. Doc heard Mad Dog’s obnoxious baritone but couldn’t make out the words over the intrigued mutter’s from the group. Doc saw - rather than heard - Mad Dog cock the gun before the bullet barreled out with a deafening crack. The haunting bang of the gun caused Doc, and the majority of the town, to flinch back with closed eyes. When Doc focused back on Marty all the feeling dripped out of his body. There on the ground laid his greatest companion, _his_ future boy.

 

A harrowing cry ripped from Doc’s throat as the senior time traveler tore his way over to the fallen boy. He collapsed besides Marty with a choked down sob and gathered the bleeding boy against his chest; salty tears spilled over and drip down his nose onto the boy’s clothes.

 

“Marty!” Doc rasped against the downy brown hair that he loved so much. Marty’s shirt was painted a dark crimson and was getting larger by the second.

 

“D-doc? What are you do...doing here?” Marty muttered weakly. Doc’s tears came faster at the sound of Marty’s strong voice be reduced to this breathy whisper.

 

“It’s okay Marty! Everything is going to be okay! I-I can fix this right up!” Doc cried desperately. He didn’t know if he was trying to convince himself or Marty.

 

“I don’t th-think you’ll be able to fix this...Doc” Marty gasped out over thick bloody coughs that made Doc wince.

 

‘No no Marty I’ll fix this I promised to protect you I’m not going to fail you Marty.” Marty smiled softly at Doc as a thin trail of blood traced down his mouth.

 

“You didn’t fa-fail me Doc. I failed you. I wasn..wasn’t enough for you, and I’m s-sorry I thought I would be. I know you don’t want me anymore and that’s. That’s okay but I’m ju...just glad you’re safe.” Marty’s own tears fell down his face as his mouth quivered with emotion and hurt. Sometime during his lament Marty’s hand raised up to cup Doc’s face and wipe away some of his tears.  

 

Doc gaped at the teen as he felt his heart both throb with pain and break with disbelief that he could have ever treated this boy that he loved with every fiber and molecule of his being so cruelly. Doc opened his mouth to tell Marty that none of that was true when a deep gag cut him off as the dying teen choked on his own blood. Before the mad scientist could intervene Marty settled back into distressing silence.

 

“Don’t bla...ame yourself o-okay? It. It wasn’t your fault. Go liv-ve your life with that lad-lady Clara. Fall, fall in love. Like how I did with you.” Marty slurred as his face drew pale and his eyes lost their curious and beautiful glow that Doc longed to see. Doc felt his very soul shatter into irreversible pieces as love and regret and _pain_ filled his body at the agonizing sight of his beloved Marty bleeding out while telling him to live.

 

“Marty I lo-”

 

“Goodbye Emmett Brown. I love you.” Marty caught Doc off with one torturous whisper as the light finally drained from his eyes.

 

“Marty? Marty! Wake up! Wake up Marty! No no no no Marty! I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. This...this is all my fault. You never deserved this. I never deserved you Marty. I promised to keep you from harm but I failed you Marty. I even hurt you more than Needles or Biff ever could. Oh god. Please you can’t die! Please don-don’t leave me, not like this, you’re all I have. _I love you_ Marty Mcfly. Come back to me _please_.”

 

Doc wept and sobbed against Marty’s chest, begging him to come back, telling him how sorry he was and how much he loved him.

 

Laying forgotten beside the mourning scientist was the crumbled up picture of the gravestone which revealed, in loud print, the new name of it’s owner. Marty S. McFly

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

                       The End...Or Is It?

*whispers* Go to next chapter for closure. 


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternative ending to the previous chapter. MUCH happier. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was cruel....even if it was horribly written. I just thought I'd give you guys a happier option (I know your hearts already hurt) so enjoy this one I guess.

“Marty? Marty! Wake up! Wake up Marty! No no no no Marty! I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. This...this is all my fault. You never deserved this. I never deserved you Marty. I promised to keep you from harm but I failed you Marty. I even hurt you more than Needles or Biff ever could. Oh god. Please you can’t die! Please don-don’t leave me, not like this, you’re all I have. _I love you_ Marty Mcfly. Come back to me _please_.”

 

Doc wept and sobbed against Marty’s chest, begging him to come back, telling him how sorry he was and how much he loved him.

 

The inventor suddenly heard a deep pained groan from under him as Marty twitched.  Doc’s bloodshot eyes snapped down to the boy cradled in his arms, and was greeted with magnetic blue eyes.

 

“Hey Doc. Long time no see huh?” Marty slurred out with a lopsided grin. 

 

“M-marty?” Doc gasped out skeptically as his sorrowful eyes swirled with shining hope

 

“In the flesh Doc. Hey why are your eyes all re-E-D!”

 

Marty was pushed to the ground as Doc threw himself at the small teen.  The brilliant inventor peppered wet, salty, kisses over Marty’s dirt covered face as his hands roamed over the teen’s body.  When he heard Marty hiss in pain Doc pulled back to scan over the boy. His auburn eyes caught sight of a thick crimson stain on Marty’s shoulder. The younger time traveler’s gleaming beryl eyes followed Doc’s to the fresh bullet wound.   Marty winced as the pain of being shot finally registered, causing Doc to start fussing over him again. 

 

While Marty was trying to calm down the panicking scientist Mad Dog was boasting - quiet loudly - about the supposedly dead Marty. 

 

“Doc…” Marty muttered strained. Doc looked down at Marty and could practically read the plan he had through his pain dazed eyes. Before they could act Doc was kicked aside by a heavy boot. Mad Dog sneered down at blacksmith as a bitterly cruel chuckle purred from his chest. The gunslinger turned his attention to the dead teenager. His sneer curled into a smug smile. Mad Dog leaned closer to the corpse to look at the wound he created only to recoil back in pain.

 

Marty quickly scrambled off the ground to look at the insufferable thug. Mad Dog snarled at the young man as he stumbled around like a newborn Fawn, his face a vibrant purple and blue. Marty quickly landed another sharp punch once his aggressor was on his feet making Mad Dog spin on his heels only to be punched again, although this time he was launched into a pile of horse manure. 

 

The town was buzzing with relief and joyful cheers and chatter as the Sheriff and Deputy hauled Mad Dog and company off to jail. The faint sound of a whistle blew in with the wind mixing in with the various voices of the townsfolk but was still heard by the time traveling duo.

 

“Doc! The train! The train’s leaving!” Marty cried out in alarm. Doc’s eyes immediately went towards the train station only to see a cloud of black ashy smoke move in the direction of the train-tracks.

 

“Great Scott! You’re right Marty we haven’t got time to waste. Come on!” Doc called over his shoulder as he snatched the boy’s hand to lead him home. Promising himself in the back of his mind to never let go of his Future Boy ever again. 


End file.
